bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Molly Avatars
Here is where fans can find avatars of Molly. Have an avatar of this character? Feel free to add it to the galleries! Remember to read the rules first! On The Wiki: *Right click on the picture you want to use *Select "Save As" and save the file to a folder *Go to your profile *Hover your cursor over your current avatar (the picture to your left under the wordmark) *Click on the "Edit Avatar" options that appears *Click on the "Choose File" button and find the folder you saved the avatar in. Elsewhere: *Right click on the picture you want to use *Select "Save As" and save the file to a folder *Go to your profile or your settings *Click on the section where you are allowed to change your avatar. *Once the window with you documents are opened, find the folder you saved the avatar in. *Only post avatars you have modified or created. *Show, official pictures and your own artwork can be used as a base. *'Do not use other fanart without permission! If permission is given, give credit. Let the artist know that you want to use their artwork for this area of the site. If the artist doesn't want thier arwork used, do not ignore them.' *Put “Modified by Username here” in the description for ones you have only changed the sizes to. Put “Edited by Username here” in the description for ones with added effects. For ones that are made from scratch, put “Created by Username here”. If you are using artwork that belongs to someone else, put “Edited by Username here. Original artwork by Name Here.” *'The avatars you post have to be either 200x200 or 50x50 and put in the correct galleries.' Using an editing program such as Photoshop or GIMP is preferred when getting a picture to fit these dimensions. Scaling the image down in programs like MS Paint may destroy the quality. *The content you post has to be appropriate for the Wiki; nothing vulgar is allowed. (These avatars can be used on your Wiki account) Size Modified Only 1Molav.png|Modified by DeemaIsBestGuppy 3Molav.png|Modified by DeemaIsBestGuppy 5Molav.png|Modified by DeemaIsBestGuppy 7Molav.png|Modified by DeemaIsBestGuppy 9Molav.png|Modified by DeemaIsBestGuppy 11Molav.png|Modified by DeemaIsBestGuppy 13Molav.png|Modified by DeemaIsBestGuppy haha nice.PNG smask.PNG Added Effects Mollerx SMALLA.png|Edited by FluffyandFierce Molliers2.png|Edited by FluffyandFierce Swan Princess Molly2.png|Edited by FluffyandFierce Molley.png|Edited by FluffyandFierce Partey~!.png|Edited by FluffyandFierce Made From Scratch (These avatars are completely fan-made and are free for other fans to use. Please make sure you give credit to the artist who made them) Size Modified Only 2Molav.png|Modified by DeemaIsBestGuppy 4Molav.png|Modified by DeemaIsBestGuppy 6Molav.png|Modified by DeemaIsBestGuppy 8Molav.png|Modified by DeemaIsBestGuppy 10Molav.png|Modified by DeemaIsBestGuppy 12Molav.png|Modified by DeemaIsBestGuppy 14Molav.png|Modified by DeemaIsBestGuppy Added Effects Mollerx EVEN SMALLA.png|Edited by FluffyandFierce Molliers3.png|Edited by FluffyandFierce Swan Princess Molly3.png|Edited by FluffyandFierce Molley2.png|Edited by FluffyandFierce Partey~!!.png|Edited by FluffyandFierce Made From Scratch (These avatars are completely fan-made and are free for other fans to use. Please make sure you give credit to the artist who made them) *Molly's Gallery *Molly Signatures If there is a certain picture you would like added to the galleries or if you would like a personalized avatar, please comment below. Category:The Community Section Category:Avatars Category:Fandom Fun Category:Molly Category:Molly's Gallery